Learning to live
by Gryphon of Fire and Life
Summary: Shelke's tired of it all. One day she walks out the door, and starts her own adventures. Learning to live and then adventually love someone new. Shelke/OC and Vince/Yuffie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Learing to Live_**

* * *

chap 1.

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own FF7, squareenix does. I do own any new charaters that I create for my own fics.

* * *

Shelke looked across the room in horror. With every second that passed Vincent was slipping away from her. Her, the reincarnation of his lost love. How could it possibly be? He was HERS!

Vincent was sitting with Yuffie at the counter. She was telling him about the latest mission she finished for the WRO. He was listening attentivly. Yuffie was telling him about how they had found some leftover DG soldiers hiding out in Mt. Nibel and how she had taken out thirty-three of them with little to no help from her unit.

Shelke tryed not to believe a word, but she knew that it was useless. Getting up from the table in the corner where she always sat, she walked out the door with no intention on looking back.

It was time she moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Learning to Live_**

**_

* * *

_**

chap 2.

* * *

_disclaimer:_ Ya'll should already know I don't own SquareEnix or their characters, but I'll tell you anyways, I do not own SquareEnix or it's creations. I do own any new original characters that I create, for my and hopefully your amusement.

_a/n:_ I'm writing this fic to show people that I am not really a Shelke hater. Just a Vincent/Shelke coupling hater. This fic is going to more rough and untrimed, so bare with me ppl. I'm also writing this fic to see how creative I can be without a rough draft. So here's Chapter 2!

* * *

"So what's your report kid?"

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

"Yuffie. Are you Aboslutly sure that you could not find her?"

The ninja turned away from the pilot to look at the vampire. Puting her hands on her hips in a whell duh! manner, she replyed, "Vince. What do you think? I mean, come on, we've been looking for her for over three months and when we do find a lead, she just evades us again! She must be okay. She's just doesn't want to be around us anymore."

"I promised Shalua that I would take care of Shelke."

"We know that Vincent," Everyone turned to look as their leader walked into the cockpit on the Sierra. "But did you even stop to think that maybe she left because she's strong enough to take care of herself on her own? She might look like a little girl, but she's not. She's Yuffie's age. Let her go, Vincent."

"You know what, Vince? Maybe this is just another way to take care of her. Maybe she just needs some space. Do you tink that having her around you, when you know how she thinks that she's Lucrecia, is taking care of her? Or hurting her?" Tifa asked Vincent in a low voice that more then carried across the cockpit of the airship. She didn't raise her voice, since she knew that it would hurt him enough. Everyone could tell that Vincent was taking this all too personal. He thought that he was breaking another promise. So when the gunman didn't look up at her, She knew that his answer was, that he knew he was hurting Shelke.

* * *

Shelke wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was too quiet. She was actually missing Yuffie's almost constant chatter. She had met Yuffie's father and those that called themselves the Five Gods. She knew after meeting them that Yuffie started to chatter to get attention. Not necissarily a bad thing, but very annoying.

Shelke alowed herself a small smile. {I'm thinking about them again. I must do something to take my mind off of AVALANCHE. Though I do think I should probably go and perform my bimonthly treatment.}

And so she set off for Midgar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Learning to Live_**

* * *

Chap. 3

* * *

_disclaimer:_ Ya'll should already know I don't own SquareEnix or their characters, but I'll tell you anyways, I do not own SquareEnix or it's creations. I do own any new original characters that I create, for my and hopefully your amusement.

A/N: I changed my pen name people. I thought that my other one might have been causing some problems, i changed it. sorry for any trouble that this will inadvertantly cause.

* * *

It had been three months since Vincent had desided to let Shelke go out on her own, and that he wasn't breaking any promises. Besides he had something important to take care of. He had to help Yuffie clear her name. There were alot of murders in Edge City these days and the only clues were that someone had to be a thief and/or ninja to get into the places, and they would leave behind a Wutaian White Rose. The authorities, in other words the TURKS, were busy trying to track down the runaway girl and getting nowhere. Of course they didn't know that Vincent Valentine was helping her.

She had shown up at the mannor one night, cold and wet from the rain, begging for Vincent to let her in. She told him the story about what had happened in Edge. That so far she had no way to prove that she was innocent. Could she possibly stay with him for a few days? How could he resist? He wasn't as cold and callous as he had tryed to make the other's believe. He let her stay. Then when they had her in the spacious bedroom where she would be staying, she told him that the TURKS were after her. That she had about three to five days before they caught up. So Vincent desided that he would help her. He knew Yuffie enough to know that she would never intentionaly kill an innocent person.

That night the rain stoped. The next morning the sun was hot. It was the middle of summer after all. The rain dryed up very quickly that day, so that night Vincent sent the young kunoichi out to the mountains, telling her to stay at the reactor. To make it obvious that, that was were she was staying. But to go very round about to get there. After he sent the TURKS on their way, he would head out to meet her.

Everything went according to plan. Vincent got to the reactor, and carried Yuffie out of the mountains. By carrying her, they were able to leave without Yuffie messing anything up. The only time that they went to a town was for Yuffie to run in and get some supplies. Then they would backtrack or take a round about way to the next village. Always making it hard for the TURKS to find her.

* * *

Shelke sat back in the lounge chair and sipped on her lemonade. It was a nice day out. She desided that the sun felt really good on her tired musles. She had been training in the Mideel Islands and was taking a break at the local inn to rest and recuperate. "One day I will be stong enough that I won't need anyone's help. I will be able to stand on my own."

But somehow this thought disturbed her. She desided that she would look into it after a nap in the afternoon sun.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: seriously don't be mad at me y'all! Yuffie is innocent. I just won't be telling you the whole story just yet. It will be told in time! Please review!_

They had been traveling all night, when Vincent had spotted the empty cave. Yuffie had fallen asleep on Vincent's back. He had been carrying her, most of the time since they left the reactor together about two and a half months ago.

Vincent entered the cave and laid Yuffie on the floor, covering her with his cape. Then he sat just inside of the entrance to keep the first watch, sighing with relief. It was the only time that he got to be by himself, to think. He never did learn what Yuffie was being accused of. She herself didn't even know. But she told him about how they didn't lock her up, because she didn't confess. He knew from experience that the TURKS were going to try to catch her in the act. She had also told him about how they kept talking to her as if she knew what they were talking about. The case hadn't been public knowledge. That way they could tell when their suspect let something slip. That was how the TURKS did things.

* * *

Yuffie woke up just before dawn, and saw that she was in a cave. She knew that she had been asleep since about eight at night, so it came at no suprise that she was well rested. Looking around, with morning eyes, she saw that Vincent was sitting in the doorway. She got up and walked over to him, handing his cape back. "So Vince. It's your turn to rest! You haven't slept since the night before I left the manor!" She didn't thank him for the use of his cape, since she knew from past experience that it just embaresed him. She also knew that he had slept but it was always for too short of time. Never long enough to really rest. Yuffie figured that he was having nightmares again.

Vincent nodded his thanks, and took his cape. He got up and walked to the far back of the cave to go to sleep. "Yuffie."

"Yeah Vince?"

"If you get bored you can explore the cave. But do not leave it. Stay where no one can see you. Understand?"

"Gotcha Vince!" And the Kunoichi plopped down near the entrance to keep watch.

* * *

Shelke was trying to decide if it was time to return to Edge or not. She knew that if she did, along the way she would have to change her sleeping patterns again. Whenever she returned, it had to be at night. Shelke needed her next treatment though so she had to go back.

The next two days would be pure hell!


End file.
